The back row
by notgonnalivetwice
Summary: TRADUCTION. One shot # 3 : bad boy Kurt / intello Sébastian. Pour leur premier rendez-vous, Kurt emmène Sébastian voir un film. Cependant, ce dernier obtiendra bien plus qu'une simple sucrerie au fin fond de la salle.


Bonjour,

Voici le troisième one shot dans la série " I don't need four eyes to see you ", écrit par keepcalm90. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**The back row.**

Se tenant devant la porte d'entrée de Sébastian, fumant sa dernière cigarette, Kurt s'amusait avec un petit caillou se trouvant sous sa botte, attendant que sa montre lui indique 20h15.

Depuis dix minutes maintenant, il se débattait avec l'idée de s'éclipser ou non, pausant ainsi un lapin à Sébastian, et de prendre la direction de l'arrière salle du Scandals afin de s'envoyer en l'air avec un quelconque étranger.

Mais curieusement, quelque chose semblait le retenir ici, et il ne pouvait comprendre quoi.

Il ne donnait jamais de rencards à quelqu'un, et rencontrait encore moins leurs parents, mais pourtant il était là, habillé et prêt à emmener Sébastian à un vrai rendez-vous.

Il prit finalement une dernière et longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sous sa chaussure et de se diriger d'un pas vigoureux vers la porte d'entrée, frappant dessus.

Trois coups plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit afin de révéler la mère de Sébastian de l'autre côté, ne semblant pas très ravie de voir Kurt se tenir sur son porche. Ce dernier présuma donc qu'il s'agissait sûrement du fait que Sébastian l'eut informé du rendez-vous.

« **Bonsoir**, murmura t-elle sombrement. **Sébastian devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.** »

Son timing était parfait alors qu'elle s'écartait de la porte au moment même où Sébastian commençait à descendre les escaliers.

Habillé d'un skinny jean noir et d'une chemise verte à carreaux qui, boutonnée jusqu'en haut, faisait briller ses yeux derrière ses lunettes noires, il était tout simplement sexy. Même ses cheveux étaient coiffés de manière différente, un peu dans celle qu'il obtenait après un rapport sexuel.

Après avoir descendu les dernières marches, Sébastian se retrouva donc devant lui et Kurt eut du mal à déglutir.

« **Wow beauté... vraiment très sexy.** » dit-il involontairement faisant ainsi s'élargir les yeux de la mère de Sébastian.

Sébastian se contenta simplement de rougir de cette adorable couleur rose-rouge que Kurt aimant tant.

« **Merci Kurt, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.** »

Il s'avança alors dans l'intention de donner à son rendez-vous – oh mon Dieu, que c'était agréable de pouvoir dire cela – un baiser quand il se souvint que sa mère se trouvait toujours derrière eux.

« **Oh hum Kurt, voici ma mère, Annie**, précisa Sébastian tout en se tournant vers la femme à présent renfrognée. **Et maman, voici Kurt. Te souviens-tu de lui ? Je suis son tuteur en Espagnol.** »

« **Oui, je m'en souviens. La porte était aussi fermée durant tout le temps qu'il était là.** »

Elle lança à Kurt un regard particulièrement sévère qui aurait effrayé la plupart des personnes mais il s'en moqua. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était au fait qu'il avait baisé son fils alors qu'elle se trouvait juste au bout du couloir.

« **Oh, nous sommes beaucoup plus que de simple copains d'étude maintenant, n'est-ce pas beauté ?** » dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil amenant, cette fois-ci, les yeux de Sébastian à s'élargir.

« **Um nous devrions vraiment y aller ou nous allons être en retard pour le film. Bye maman.** » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle donnait vraiment l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose mais Sébastian sait qu'elle n'en fera rien.

Quand il avait informé ses parents hier qu'il avait un rendez-vous, ils étaient tout d'abord vraiment excités. Quand il leurs avait dit que c'était avec un garçon, ils furent un peu pris au dépourvu mais quand il précisa qu'il s'agissait de Kurt, leur visage se décomposa.

Ils avaient toujours dit à leur fils qu'il ne pourrait fréquenter quelqu'un qu'à partir de 16 ans. Ils ne pouvaient maintenant revenir en arrière simplement parce que Sébastian était gay et n'avaient donc pu, par conséquent, qu'approuver.

Sébastian poussa Kurt hors de la maison avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« **Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste de dire cela en face d'elle**, siffla Sébastian. **Maintenant elle ne va probablement jamais vouloir me laisser sortir avec toi de nouv-mmmm.** »

Les lèvres de Kurt s'écrasèrent contre celles de Sébastian et il gémit bruyamment. Sa bouche avait un goût de dentifrice et cigarette, chose de Sébastian aimait secrètement. Il l'appréciait tellement qu'il en oublia complètement ce contre quoi il était énervé.

Les bras de Kurt glissèrent ensuite autour de sa taille tandis que leurs lèvres se joignirent encore et encore dans de lents et humides baisers, jusqu'à ce que Sébastian se recula en souriant.

« **Tu sais que tu ne peux pas tout arranger avec des baisers.** »

« **Si je le peux.** » le taquina t-il alors qu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser Sébastian sur le devant de son cou, juste au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam.

« **Mmm, tu sens vraiment très bon ce soir beauté, et est tout aussi magnifique.** » marmonna t-il tout contre sa peau.

« **Tu penses vraiment que je suis joli ?** » demanda timidement Sébastian.

« **Tellement que je suis en train de reconsidérer l'idée de t'emmener voir ce film.** » ronronna Kurt, amenant, par là même, de la déception sur le visage de Sébastian.

« **Mais qu'en est-il de notre rendez-vous ?** » demanda t-il en faisant la moue.

Cela fut tellement adorable que Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle revint à la normale.

« **Ok, je vais t'emmener voir ce maudit film.** » souffla t-il d'exaspération avant d'attraper la main de Sébastian et de se diriger vers la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour la séance de 21h de Machete Madness.

Sébastian fut un peu contrarié lorsque Kurt ne prit pas de tickets pour la comédie romantique qui se jouait dans la salle d'à côté mais il se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'en étaient pas là encore, bien qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis près de trois mois maintenant.

Il voulait se maudire pour penser cela mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Il s'agissait ici de Kurt qui, de part son allure et son air charmeur, l'avait attiré et, maintenant, il devait juste prendre ce qu'il lui proposait. Cette sortie était une étape importante et il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

Il était encore légèrement choqué que Kurt lui ait demandé de sortir avec lui mais il ne pouvait, malgré cela, s'empêcher de regarder tendrement les couples qui se tenaient par la main tout en se dirigeant vers la salle voisine.

Kurt se retourna alors vers Sébastian qui continuait de fixer les couples marchant deux par deux afin d'aller voir ce film merdique et dégoulinant d'amour.

Une petite partie de lui le fit se sentir comme un crétin. Bien sûr que Sébastian aurait voulu voir ça au lieu de personnes se faisant découpés en petits morceaux. Mais il devait bien mettre des limites quelque part non ?

Voilà la raison pour laquelle normalement il se contentait toujours de baiser, tout simplement. Avec ça, il n'y a jamais de limites, d'attaches ou encore d'emmerdes. Mais tout cela était vraiment, mais vraiment, très difficile avec Sébastian. Surtout lorsque ce dernier faisait cette petite moue qui le rendait tant adorable.

Kurt se dit alors que s'il ne pouvait l'emmener voir un film à l'eau de rose, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui acheter quelque chose comme ça il ne gâcherait pas totalement leur premier vrai rendez-vous.

« **Hey beauté, est-ce que tu voudrais du pop-corn, ou autre chose ?** » lui demanda t-il après lui avoir tapoter l'épaule.

Sébastian le regarda complètement choqué.

« **Um oui, un paquet de Raisinets s'il te plaît.** »

« **Il n'y a que toi pour vouloir des fruits enrobés de chocolat.** » dit-il alors, tout en secouant la tête, amusé.

Ils firent la queue et lorsque se fut au tour de Kurt, il acheta la sucrerie désirée ainsi qu'une boisson avant de les donner à Sébastian qui lui souriait affectueusement. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un vrai rendez-vous.

Une fois éloigné du comptoir, Kurt prit la main libre de Sébastian afin de se diriger vers la salle qui se remplissait principalement d'adolescents désireux de voir des personnes se faire assassinés.

Il le mena ensuite jusqu'au dernier rang et les fit s'asseoir dans les derniers fauteuils de la rangée. Sébastian, cependant, n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était encore trop stupéfié par le fait qu'il était à un vrai rendez-vous avec un garçon bien réel et, surtout, tout aussi attrayant et charmant que Kurt Hummel.

Quelques instants après que les publicités commencèrent, Sébastian ouvrit sa boite de bonbon.

« **Est-ce que tu en veux un ?** » murmura doucement Sébastian à l'oreille de Kurt, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'était déjà promis qu'il allait garder ses mains pour lui tout en sachant qu'il s'agirait là d'un défit de taille surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sébastian soit si sexy ce soir.

« **Non merci bébé.** » lui murmura Kurt en retour.

Sébastian dût alors resserrer son emprise sur l'accoudoir. Le souffle de Kurt était chaud tout contre son oreille, dégageant même encore une odeur de cigarette. Cela remplit les narines de Sébastian qui fut très vite étourdi, en oubliant par là même son désir de rester fort et de ne rien faire de inapproprié durant toute la durée du film.

Cependant, il était à présent sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une cause perdue, surtout après que Kurt eut reprit sa main dans la sienne.

Le film commença enfin et même pas cinq minutes après le début, quelqu'un se fit tuer à coup de machette en pleine figure. Un grognement collectif émana du public et Sébastian se retourna rapidement, enfouissant complètement sa tête dans l'épaule musclée de Kurt. Il avait oublié à quel point il était déstabilisé par tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sang. Même s'il s'agissait en réalité de sirop de maïs et colorant.

Kurt sourit lorsque Sébastian se réfugia tout contre lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se produise si tôt mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

« **Tout va bien magnifique ?** » demanda t-il tout en caressant le dos de Sébastian du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier releva alors légèrement la tête, faisant très attention à ne pas regarder l'écran.

« **Oui, j'avais juste oublié à quel point je n'aimais pas toutes ces choses avec du sang.** »

« **J'aurai aimé que tu t'en souviennes beauté, je t'aurai emmené ailleurs.** »

« **Non c'est bon, vraiment**, dit-il en se rasseyant correctement. **Je peux le supporter, c'est juste un fil- oh mon Dieu !** » hurla t-il lorsque le cœur de l'homme à l'écran sorti de sa poitrine et fut coupé en deux.

Kurt couvrit sa bouche afin de retenir son rire mais, quelque part au plus profond de lui, il se sentit vraiment mal et cela l'amena à avoir une excellente idée.

Il regarda autour afin de voir s'ils étaient vraiment bien isolé des autres et lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il glissa son bras derrière Sébastian puis se tourna en sa direction afin de l'embrasser.

Sébastian fut un peu surpris par le baiser mais s'y abandonna bien vite à 100 %. Il aurait en effet, là, tout de suite, fait n'importe quoi afin de se changer les idées et s'il avait à choisir parmi plusieurs choix de distraction, les lèvres de Kurt obtiendrait définitivement la première place.

Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs torses furent pressés l'un contre l'autre et que leurs souffles devinrent court.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Kurt en voulut immédiatement plus. Sébastian le rendait tellement accro qu'il n'en avait jamais assez. Il l'embrassa alors frénétiquement, descendant le long de son cou qu'il finit par mordre un peu plus fort qu'initialement prévu.

Sébastian déjeta la tête en arrière tout en grognant. Kurt ne put cependant dire s'il s'agissait là de plaisir ou de douleur.

« **Tu aimes ça bébé ?** » ronronna Kurt à son oreille.

Sébastian se contenta de hocher la tête. Les dents de Kurt lui procurait toujours du plaisir lorsqu'elles mordaient sa peau. Cela faisait un peu mal pendant un moment mais une vague de plaisir, coulant alors dans toutes ses veines, suivait toujours.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, laissant ainsi son cou à la merci de Kurt. À sa guise, ce dernier mordit et suça jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne douloureux. Sébastian savait qu'il risquait probablement d'avoir un énorme suçon mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas la force de s'en soucier, là, tout de suite.

Les lèvres de Kurt rencontrèrent de nouveau les siennes et leurs langues s'enroulèrent avidement l'une autour de l'autre. Sa bouche avait encore un soupçon de cigarette qui excitait Sébastian beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir apprécier ce goût là mais ce dernier était rapidement devenu son favori.

Kurt mordilla ensuite le long de sa mâchoire, allant jusqu'à son cou, et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lever de son siège et se mettre à genoux.

Sébastian couvrit sa bouche afin de retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper tandis que Kurt ouvrit, lentement et sans bruit, la braguette de son pantalon afin d'en sortir son sexe.

Il lécha alors doucement l'extrémité et Sébastian inhala fortement, le bruit étant, Dieu merci, recouvert par les spectateurs qui criaient en direction de l'écran pour que le personnage principal prenne la fuite.

Il prit de grandes inspirations qui se transformèrent rapidement en halètements tandis que Kurt continuait de le lécher et le sucer avec la bonne pression qui avait le don de le rendre complètement fou. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément des les accoudoirs se trouvant à ses côtés tandis que sa tête bascula complètement en arrière, lui donnant à présent vu sur le plafond.

Mais lorsque les dents de Kurt l'effleurèrent alors sur toute sa longueur, Sébastian finit par perdre tout contrôle. Son corps tout entier se cambra alors qu'il venait, lui laissant tout juste le temps de recouvrir sa bouche afin d'étouffer son cri de plaisir.

La bouche de Kurt resta sur lui même après qu'il fut de nouveau mou. Il lécha une dernière fois son extrémité maintenant très sensible, faisant ainsi frissonné tout son corps. Il remit ensuite le sexe de Sébastian dans son pantalon qu'il referma et se rassit tout naturellement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« **Est-ce-que tu apprécies le film à présent beauté ?** » demanda Kurt en riant.

Sébastian le regarda et resta sans voix. Cela avait été une très bonne distraction mais vraiment très risquée. Qu'aurait-il dit à ses parents si quelqu'un les aurait surpris ? Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas refaire quelque chose de la sorte en public, même si cela avait été très excitant et l'avait fait se sentir, pour une fois, comme un adolescent normal.

Un adolescent normal qui allait à des rendez-vous et qui fricotait au fond de la salle. Bien évidemment, cela avait été un peu excessif mais il avait rapidement découvert que rien n'était normal avec Kurt. Il faisait toujours tout à l'extrême.

Bientôt le film fut fini et Kurt prit de nouveau sa main. L'air dehors étant frais, ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la voiture où Kurt alluma le chauffage à pleine puissance une fois à l'intérieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sébastian cinq minutes avant le couvre-feu, Kurt en profita et gara la voiture un peu en retrait. Il défit alors sa ceinture de sécurité avant de se tourner vers Sébastian.

« **J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ce soir.** » demanda t-il tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux maintenant désordonnés de Sébastian.

« **Oui, beaucoup**, répondit-il timidement. **Nous devrions vraiment le refaire.** » lâcha t-il sans vraiment y penser.

« **Quoi, le film ou la fellation ? Parce que je suis partant pour les deux.** » dit-il tout en embrassant la tempe de Sébastian.

« **Moi de même.** » affirma t-il.

« **Bon à savoir bébé. Que dirais-tu de vendredi prochain dans ce cas ?** »

Sébastian voulut littéralement crier de joie mais réussit néanmoins à se retenir, se contentant simplement de hocher la tête.

« **C'est parfait.** »

« **Peut-être pourras-tu me sucer cette fois-ci ?** » chuchota Kurt à son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe.

« **Seulement si tu m'emmènes voir une comédie romantique.** » répliqua Sébastian accompagné d'un petit rire.

« **Oh un compromis, j'aime vraiment les hommes qui sachent négocier.** »

Kurt captura alors les lèvres de Sébastian dans un baiser innocent mais qui devint très vite enflammé, amenant ce dernier à être en retard de cinq minutes. Cependant, ne pensant qu'aux lèvres de Kurt et au fait qu'ils seront de nouveau ensemble pour la semaine à venir, il ne put se soucier du sermon que sa mère lui fit quant à son retard.


End file.
